sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor DeVasher
)]] ]] Name: Taylor DeVasher Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Guitar playing, song writing, listening to music, t-shirt designing, sewing, jewelry making, body art and piercings Appearance: Taylor stands at about 5'8” and weighs 127 pounds. This makes him fairly skinny, although he does have some slight muscle on his biceps. His skin is slightly pale and he has a round, oval shaped face. Although naturally black haired, he began to bleach and dye his hair when he was thirteen. His straight hair is currently a light blonde and reaches his chin. He hasn't bleached his hair in a while, so his dark roots are showing. His dark eyebrows reflect his original hair color and rest above bright blue eyes. He has a small nose and fairly straight teeth which he makes sure to keep looking clean. Taylor's mode of dress is very casual but fitting a rock star style. He likes to wear t-shirts he designed and torn blue jeans. He also is very interested in jewelry design and makes a lot of the jewelry he wears, such as rings and necklaces he made from found materials. Taylor does have a few piercings, such as a stud in his left ear and a stud in his chin. On Casting Day, Taylor was wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt with “Schrodinger's Lovers” printed on it in black letters, acid washed blue jeans with tears on the knees, and worn red sneakers. He was also wearing a bit of jewelry, including the studs in his ear and chin, a necklace made of black string and copper wire, a bracelet on his right wrist made from recycled soda cans, and a ring on his left hand made from a pop top bent into a ring shape. Biography: Taylor Alan DeVasher was born on October 22 to Eli and Marlene DeVasher. Eli is the manager of a sporting goods store and Marlene works as a nurse at a free clinic. He is the youngest of five children, having two older brothers and two older sisters. His eldest brother, Jonas, is 28 and works as a science teacher in Santa Monica. His eldest sister, Candice, is 25 and works as a chef in Phoenix. His other siblings, Zachary and Olivia, are both 22 and attend college at University of New Mexico. Since none of his siblings live at home, Taylor only sees them during holidays. He tries to keep up with them through email, but at times forgets to stay in contact with them. Being the baby of the family, Taylor was often treated as one. His siblings were all several years older then him, so they treated him as someone they needed to guide and teach. This led to Taylor feeling somewhat inferior to the rest of his family. He often found himself hoping to find a way to show he could do things on his own. When he was eight, Taylor discovered a love of music when he found himself spending hours listening to bands like Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, and Pink Floyd. Taylor wanted to learn how to play guitar, and after a few years of begging, he received an acoustic guitar for his tenth birthday. He began to take lessons and became proficient enough to learn how to write his own music. He received an electric guitar when he was fourteen and now plays it more than his acoustic guitar, although he still keeps it at home. Taylor wants to be a rock star, so he began to change his appearance to become one. He got his hair bleached at a salon when he was thirteen, something his mother was surprised by. While she had supported his music playing, Marlene had been less than happy with his cosmetic decisions. Eli, however, is fine as long as Taylor doesn't go too extreme and pays for it with his own money. As a result, Taylor has only gotten two piercings and is planning to save up for a tattoo when he turns eighteen. For most of his life, Taylor has been a friendly and outgoing individual. He likes to make friends and know people around him. However, this does mean he can be a little brash and over eager, usually finding himself prone to acting without much thought and without thinking of others. However, Taylor doesn't really react well to being insulted or criticized, whether it is about his interests or character. He usually finds himself losing his temper and prone to insult back if he feels someone is offering negative criticism towards him. Upon entering high school, Taylor found another interest arising in fashion design. Taylor found himself drawn to the idea of making his own clothes, particularly for his rock star persona, and began to take classes to learn certain techniques. Taylor received a used t-shirt press for Christmas one year and more often uses that to put phrases and designs on plain t-shirts. He also began to experiment with making jewelry in an attempt to make himself look different from his peers. Taylor prefers to use found materials such as soda cans, wire, cardboard, and paper to make his jewelry. He thinks it makes him look rustic and creative, so he's always looking for materials he can wear. It was also during high school that Taylor joined a band. He found a flier of a band looking for a guitarist and decided to try it out. He won the part and joined the alternative group Schrodinger's Lovers with Lilly Breen and Babs Mulaney after auditioning with a cover of Michael Jackson's "Smooth Criminal." As the guitarist, Taylor tends to play a lot of what Babs gives him although he tries to compose his own music as well. He's good friends with the girls, although he does sometimes quarrel with Lilly over who is in the spotlight. Taylor takes pride in his guitar playing, and sometimes feels Lilly can be a bit of a hog for the attention on the band. Taylor doesn't watch a whole lot of television, but he does make sure to watch SOTF-TV. Although not really a fan of the violence, he does like to follow the people on the show, particularly the winners, since he loves to see people in his age group become famous. He tends to be more interested in what becomes of the winners as a result. In school, Taylor gets mostly average grades. He's not very proficient in math and science, usually doing better in elective courses. In school, Taylor often finds himself daydreaming, thinking of music to play or a phrase he could put on a shirt. Lately, his grades have begun to slip due to him spending more time daydreaming and focusing on his interests than studying or doing homework. He is hoping to get into an art school when he graduates, so he makes sure to not have any failing grades. His post-high school plans involve going to an art school. Although he wants to be a famous musician, he plans on getting a degree in fashion design and merchandising so he has a fall back. Advantages: Taylor is a friendly guy and might be easy to befriend in the game. Taylor has watched previous seasons of SOTF-TV and has some knowledge of the game. Disadvantages: Taylor is a bit brash and might go into situations without thinking them through. He also can find himself daydreaming at times, something that can cause him to be distracted in the game. Taylor does not react to insults or criticism well, and can sometimes lose his temper if he's insulted. Designated Number: Ivory Sharks 2 (IS2). ---- Designated Weapon: M67 Grenades x4 Mentor Comment: "An eye for fashion, I see - I can relate. Mister DeVasher may be called upon to do some heavy lifting for his team, but you don't have to cut an imposing figure to create a little shock and awe." Evaluations Handled By: 'Laurels '''Kills: '''N/A '''Killed By: 'Vahka Basayev 'Collected Weapons: '''M67 Grenades x4 (designated weapon, to Vahka Basayev and Vincent Holway) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Vahka Basayev, Vincent Holway, Riley Parker 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Taylor's story began on the Nature Walk. Taylor awoke in a bush, completely excited to be on television. He soon searched his backpack, putting on his team bandanna and discovering his issued grenades. He heard someone approaching from the distance and realized it was Marcus Redder. Taylor didn't recognize Marcus due to the other boy being from another school. After a short talk, Taylor decided to run off and figure out what he was going to do. Taylor then made his way to the Aloha Daycare Center. After a short rest, Taylor began to go through his backpack. When he discovered that his fanservice costume was a Gothic Lolita dress, Taylor got an idea. Taylor removed his clothes on camera and put on the dress. As he left the daycare, he also removed his underwear and tossed it back. He made a pledge on camera that he was going to be a star, and left to see what would happen next. Taylor then arrived at the Sunshine Tower. He planned to climb the stairs and see what was on top. As he did, Vahka Basayev appeared. They had a brief chat, but Taylor quickly ran away and made his way to the top floor. When he arrived, he surveyed his surroundings and decided to barricade the entrance. As he did, he realized that some of the postcard racks in the gift shop could be moved, giving him an idea. He dragged a postcard rack onto the balcony area and chucked it off the balcony, sending it plummeting to the ground 100 meters below. After Taylor put up a barricade of benches and chairs, he stopped to take a break for lunch, pocketing an extra grenade. While he did, Vahka, along with Vincent Holway and Riley Parker, broke through the barricade, intending to tie him up and claim the tower. Taylor backed up to the entrance to the balcony as Vahka approached him. Taylor also lifted the skirt of his dress up, flashing the trio to distract them. He then pulled out one of his grenades and tossed it at the three, quickly rushing to the balcony area to avoid the explosion. After the explosion, Taylor saw the top floor trashed. Vincent approached him to confront him, but Taylor had another grenade ready. Taylor tried to threaten Vincent to leave or he'd throw another grenade. What Taylor didn't realize was that Vahka had entered the balcony from another entrance and managed to sneak up on Taylor. Vahka picked Taylor up, causing Taylor to drop his grenade, and tossed him over the edge. As Taylor fell, he thought of how famous he was going to become, before he landed on the destroyed postcard rack below. Taylor's skull and limbs broke on impact, killing him instantly. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Taylor, in chronological order Sandbox: *Involuntary Planetary Motion *The Silver Beatles *Artists and Critics *Choices (And the hardships they apply) *Glamazon SOTF-TV: *Never Stop *Prepare to Gag on My Eleganza *Once Upon a Time Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Taylor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Taylor's an interesting case in that I actually think the coolest thing about him is probably the way in which he represents a stage in his handler's development. TV2 saw Laurels really stretching his writing wings and coming into his own with some unique concepts tied nicely to the setting, and Taylor stands as a part of that. While Taylor certainly doesn't reach the heights of my favorite TV2 Laurels character, he does bring some freshness and (of all things) realism to the proceedings, in ways I will attempt to briefly detail. Taylor's interesting in that Sandbox sets him up as a nice guy, friendly, sociable, largely chill. Then, in game, in his pursuit of fame and acclaim he becomes twisted and distorted into a selfish egomaniac, skewing significantly darker. Throughout Sandbox, I expected Taylor and Asa to be something of a light/dark pairing, and Taylor actually coming off as really messed up and somewhat dangerous was a nice twist. As to realism: Taylor's overblown mugging for the camera almost immediately gets him violently killed, just as one might expect. I like that. What I'm not quite so keen on, though, is some of the magnitude of Taylor's shift and the way it's delved into/that his emotional core is distorted. Taylor is super thrilled to be in SOTF, but that's not really explored in as great depth as it could be. It's a starting point for his island arc more than anything, but also an ending point; but Taylor doesn't really get a moment of reality crashing in on him. Even as he dies, he's really stoked to be dying on SOTF, and I just don't quite buy it because Sandbox Taylor has a little more to him. He falls into a trap that was by no means uncommon at the start of TV2, but I still feel is a bit of a drag; he's influenced too much by the TV Universe and loses a good chunk of his humanity for it. So I guess what I was really wanting that I did not get from Taylor wasn't even any difference in actions (the overblown wreck of a ham is a pretty cool concept and one that plays better in TV than just about anywhere else), just a bit more underpinning it. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters